


The Magnus Archives but it's an fun office drama show

by ScimitarSoup



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScimitarSoup/pseuds/ScimitarSoup
Summary: Are you sick of the constant hurt this podcast gives you? Do you just want every character be alive and happy? If yes, then this is the multi-chapter mess for you. In here you'll find oneshots of characters just being happy and having fun. Seriously, I refuse to write angst. No ship content because I suck at writing romance.Everything's set in season 1/pre-MAG 1.Feel free to suggest characters in the comments.
Kudos: 1





	The Magnus Archives but it's an fun office drama show

This is just a collection of oneshots for what I imagine goes down in the characters everyday lives. As I said everything is set S1 (pre-Prentiss's attack)/ before MAG 1. 

Also to clear up any confusion on what characters can be requested, if they have a good bit of info on their wiki page, I'll probably do them.

The first one should be up in a bit, this is my first time writing fics so there will be inconsistencies in my writing style and upload schedules.

:)- Beck


End file.
